Eelectronic inhalable aerosol devices (e.g., vaporization devices, electronic vaping devices, etc.) and particularly electronic aerosol devices, typically utilize a vaporizable material that is vaporized to create an aerosol vapor capable of delivering an active ingredient to a user. Control of the temperature of the resistive heater must be maintained (e.g., as part of a control loop), and this control may be based on the resistance of the resistive heating element.